


How The Tables Have Turned

by Fangirl_Alpacalypse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Alpacalypse/pseuds/Fangirl_Alpacalypse
Summary: Usually it's Seungmin who has to take care of Hyunjin when he drinks just a little too much.But what would it be like if the positions were switched?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	How The Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how this happened.
> 
> I wanted a different oneshot to be my first one but I thought of this idea at like 2am and now here we are.  
> Also this isn't edited at all so I'm sorry if it sucks haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This work isn't meant to portray Stray Kids but merely use the members as a basis for the characters

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin called, giggling softly, as the person in question helped him into the taxi they had just called. Seungmin gave the taxi driver the address of their destination - their flat - and sat back in his seat. At the lack of reply from his boyfriend, Hyunjin repeated slightly more forcefully, “Seungminnie!”

“Yes, Jinnie?” Seungmin finally replies, turning his head to face him. As soon as he does, Hyunjin clumsily places his index finger on the younger’s nose.

“Boop.” Once again, Hyunjin erupts into a fit of high pitched giggles while Seungmin’s face displays a fresh shade of pink tint on his cheeks.

“What was that for?” Seungmin questioned, curiously. Slowly, Hyunjin stopped giggling and then began to stare at his boyfriend’s face - his gaze thoughtful and intense. “What?”

“How are you so cute?” Hyunjin asked, giggling once again and cupping his boyfriend’s face, “How is it possible that you are so irresistibly adorable?”

“Hyunjin-” Seungmin began before Hyunjin removed his hands and turned towards the driver.

“Hey, Mr. Taxi Driver, isn’t my Seungminnie the cutest creature in existence?” he asked, seriousness lacing his voice in between the fondness. At a complete loss for words, Seungmin just watched as Hyunjin continued, “He’s not only cute but he’s also really sweet and funny and kind and smart. He’s so smart!”

“Jinnie, stop that,” Seungmin said sternly - not able to hide the embarrassment that was inching over every part of his body - as he took a hold of Hyunjin and directed him to lean on him. “I’m so sorry, he had a bit too much to drink.”

The driver just muttered an ‘it’s okay’ between a small chuckle.

“What do you mean? I’m fine, I barely drank anything,” Hyunjin argued, his lips turning into a pout which Seungmin really, really wanted to kiss, and, if it wasn’t for the fact he was still trying to work off the previous embarrassment, he just might have.

“You say that every time you get drunk and every time I have to look after you the next day,” Seungmin said instead, moving his hand to pat his boyfriend’s silky, black hair.

“That’s not true!”

“Whatever you say.”

-

“Jinnie, what are you doing?” Seungmin asked, currently looking at his boyfriend that was sprawled on the floor, giggling to himself about who knows what, in the entrance of their flat. The moment they had walked through the door, and Seungmin had taken both pairs of their shoes off, Hyunjin had collapsed onto the floor. Although Seungmin can’t say it’s the first time, he can never understand why he did this whenever he’s drunk.

“It’s comfy down here,” the older stated simply. Seungmin didn’t even try to interpret what that meant and instead just looked fondly upon Hyunjin, admiring how even when doing things like this that should (and kind of do) annoy him he can’t help but fall even more in love with his boyfriend.

“Come on,” Seungmin finally responded, “You can’t sleep down there, let’s get you to the bedroom.”

“Carry me!” Hyunjin demanded playfully, staying in his position on the floor but lifting up his arms and making grabbing motions with his hands.

“You’re literally taller than me and I have the arm strength of a 5 year old child,” Seungmin huffed.

In return to that, Hyunjin threw a mini tantrum, making crying noises and flailing in his place. Once again, Seungmin let out a sigh as he crouched down.

“I may have the arm strength of a 5 year old but you have the mental age of one,” the younger teased fondly, moving his arms to help Hyunjin off the ground. Hyunjin just giggled - as he had done for the millionth time that night - letting out a little victory sound as he latched onto Seungmin.

Seungmin wobbled a bit standing up, holding his boyfriend around his waist. Hyunjin was comparable to a koala bear, his arms wrapped around Seungmin’s neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. It took Seungmin a few seconds to adjust to the additional mass that was hanging off him, but once he did, he headed in the direction of their bedroom.

On the other hand, Hyunjin had taken the opportunity to rest his head in the crook of Seungmin’s neck - his continuous giggling due to his drunken state showing no signs of stopping. Seungmin could feel him laughing into his neck and, if he wasn’t so focused on trying to carry him (as he wasn’t lying about his aforementioned strength) he could guarantee he’d be a blushing mess. 

It didn’t matter how long they had been together - anything Hyunjin did always made him flustered, especially since even before they were dating he would always initiate physical contact and now that they were it had increased tenfold compared to Seungmin. That’s also why Seungmin couldn’t help but let out a squeak when Hyunjin left a light (and very sloppy) kiss on his neck.

“You’re cute,” Hyunjin stated, in between some more of his high pitched giggles. Seungmin wasn’t able to reply before Hyunjin had repeated the action again. And again. And again. Until Hyunjin was slowly peppering the entire surface of Seungmin’s neck that he could reach with gentle kisses.

“Jinnie, please, I’m trying not to drop you,” Seungmin attempted to scold but there was no hostility in it. If anything, it was more like a beg because Seungmin could really not take the distraction of his boyfriend’s soft, plump lips at this moment.

“Fine,” Hyunjin whined, tightening his grip around Seungmin and once again laying his head down.

Once they had finally reached their bedroom (which, despite the short distance, felt like it took hours), Seungmin placed Hyunjin on their shared bed and waited for Hyunjin to unlatch himself. However, Hyunjin had other plans. He loosened the grip of his legs around Seungmin’s waist but kept his arms around Seungmin’s neck - using them to pull down his boyfriend to join him lying on their bed.

“What are you doing?” Seungmin asked, taken aback at the current situation. Having Hyunjin as a boyfriend was full of surprises, especially when he’s drunk.

“Let’s stay here,” Hyunjin returned, giving Seungmin a slight smile and looking up at him with his bright, beautiful eyes that he definitely knew Seungmin wasn’t able to resist.

“We need to get changed,” Seungmin argued, trying his best to avoid looking at him as he knows he will cave in an instant, “We’re still wearing the clothes we were wearing out.”

Hyunjin answers that by closing the gap between the two of them, cuddling his head into his boyfriend’s chest. Instinctively, Seungmin wraps his arms around Hyunjin and he can feel Hyunjin melt into the touch. 

“Just because you’re cute doesn’t mean I’ll let you get away with this,” Seungmin sighed, admitting his defeat for now. Hyunjin was definitely going to hear about this the next day though. In response, Hyunjin giggles once again but this time it’s obvious the tiredness is taking over him - compared to before it’s a lot more controlled and subtle. If it wasn’t for him being as close as possible to Hyunjin right now, Seungmin might not have noticed it.

“This is nice,” Hyunjin stated simply, to which Seungmin placed his own head above his. He gently stroked Hyunjin’s back in an attempt to soothe him to sleep.

They stayed like this for a while, Seungmin believing Hyunjin had fallen asleep until he suddenly broke the silence.

“Minnie, can you sing for me?”

Seungmin sighed. It’s not because he sees the action as a chore or that he’s tired. He just can’t believe he’s really this whipped for his boyfriend.

He gently sang a soft ballad, Seungmin’s soothing voice filling the emptiness of the room with warmth. It wasn’t long before Hyunjin truly fell asleep and Seungmin followed.

(And if Hyunjin woke up the next day with a terrible hangover to which Seungmin helped to nurse him until he felt better only to scold him about making them sleep in their bed without getting changed then no one needed to know.

-

A few months had passed. 

The couple had decided to go out for a drink as they often did. Currently, Seungmin was waiting for Hyunjin in the place they frequented. Upon seeing him, the bartender had offered a free drink for them both on the house as he did from time to time to thank them for their constant business. Those drinks had been left untouched on the table Seungmin had chosen as he waited for his boyfriend.

When he arrived, Hyunjin came rushing through the door instantly scanning for Seungmin. The latter waved to grab his attention and he quickly walked to the table.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Hyunjin apologised, giving Seungmin a greeting kiss on the cheek before taking his seat. The younger swiftly insisted it wasn’t an issue as it was only a couple minutes. “Did you already order?”

“No, it was service,” Seungmin answered, a little less energetically than he usually would.

Honestly, Seungmin wasn’t in the best mood. He had an important presentation that day which he had stupidly messed up by misplacing the files. After hours of people telling him he made a mistake, he was really grateful to be with his boyfriend in this moment,.

“You didn’t start drinking though?” Hyunjin questioned curiously.

“Was waiting for you,” he replied, giving Hyunjin a slight strained smile. Naturally, Hyunjin noticed Seungmin’s slight behavioural changes.

“Hey, what’s up?” Hyunjin began, moving his hand to place it on the younger’s, “Was it the presentation?”

“Can’t get anything past you, can I?” Seungmin teased before nodding his head and moving his hand to intertwine their fingers across the table, “I messed it up big time. Hasn’t exactly been the best day but I don’t really feel like getting into the details.”

“It’s okay, Minnie, everyone makes mistakes!” Hyunjin assured him, now moving his thumb over the back of Seungmin’s hand in comforting circles.

“Yeah, I guess…”

Hyunjin frowned seeing the person he cared so much about in such a melancholy mood, and seemed to think for a little bit before finally speaking up again.

“Hey, I know you normally don’t drink much when we go out so you can look after me but how about tonight you let loose a little?”

In response, Seungmin just let out a small laugh. It was true that usually Seungmin would barely drink, if anything at all, when they went out as Hyunjin always had a hard time knowing his limit. Not that Seungmin minded that. After all, he cared more about his boyfriend than drinking so he never thought much of it.

“There’s no way we’ll get back in one piece if we’re both wasted,” he stated matter of factly.

“Oh yeah, there’s no way,” Hyunjin quickly agreed, “But I meant tonight I won’t drink anything so you don’t have to worry about that.”

He thought it over a little bit. It was true right now he could do with forgetting his problems and just having fun with the person he loved most in the world. It was also true that said person was the one that was offering him the opportunity.

“Are you sure?” Seungmin checked, as he knew Hyunjin always enjoyed these nights to ‘take the edge off’ as he said.

“Yep!” he replied confidently, “I won’t even take a sip.”

With those words, Seungmin released his grip on his boyfriend’s hand and opened the bottle that was placed in front of him. He poured the alcoholic beverage into the shot glass and picked it up.

“Bottoms up, I guess.”

-

Two hours and many drinks later; it was safe to say Seungmin was a bit drunk.

He had his chin placed on their table, that still had a couple empty bottles that hadn’t been cleared yet, and was lazily playing with Hyunjin’s hands. The person in question was watching him in amusement.

“1, 2, 3…” Seungmin counted, with each number taking one of Hyunjin’s fingers and wiggling it a little before moving on to the next one. When Hyunjin realised he was counting his fingers (for who knew what reason) he quickly moved one finger out of sight from the younger. “...9. Jinnie, why do you only have 9 fingers?”

“I don’t know Minnie, maybe you miscounted?” Hyunjin suggested, trying to hide the laugh that was bubbling up inside of him. At his words, Seungmin hurriedly counted again.

“Why is there only 9? What happened?” Seungmin asked, obviously distressed at Hyunjin’s missing finger.

“Why don’t you try counting one more time?” Hyunjin repeated, unable to hide the mischievous smile that had taken over his face. When Seungmin began to count again, he brought out the finger he had hidden back into the open.

“10! Oh, thank god,” Seungmin sighed in relief, now taking both Hyunjin’s hands in his, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you were hurt. I never want you to be hurt.”

Despite the slightly slurred pronunciation of the statement, the sincerity in it couldn’t help but turn Hyunjin’s mischievous smile into one of pure adoration and a pink tint to adorn his cheeks.

It was then that Seungmin let go of one of Hyunjin’s hands and reached to take another drink. Luckily, Hyunjin was faster.

“Nope! I’m cutting you off.”

“But why,” Seungmin whined, which if anything was proof enough that he was way too drunk. “Ah! Felix, hi!”

As Hyunjin turned round and expected to see their mutual friend, he was met with no one. Instead, he felt the familiar hands of his boyfriend taking the drink from his hand. By the time he had turned round, the drink had already disappeared from the glass.

“How is it even when you’re wasted you’re still more cunning than me?” Hyunjin questioned, letting out a sigh of defeat. His only response was a laugh and cheeky grin from the person sat opposite him.

However, it wasn’t long after that Seungmin suddenly leant his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, his eyes threatening to close. As he did that, Hyunjin moved his arm to gently caress the side of his boyfriend’s head.

“I think it’s time we go home,” Hyunjin stated quietly, now stroking Seungmin’s hair gently.

“I don’t want to.”

“And why not?”

“I want to spend time with you,” Seungmin said, shifting his body as if he was about to throw a tantrum.

“You can spend time with me at home,” Hyunjin argued, finding his boyfriend’s out of character demands to be especially adorable.

Seungmin didn’t reply. He stilled, almost as if he had fallen asleep. Except he wasn’t asleep; he was taking in the moment - enjoying it to the fullest. Even if he wasn’t fully aware of his actions right now, he liked being able to act unrestrained (almost like a child). He also liked resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder and taking in his favourite smell - a hint of peach mixed in with the scent of fresh linen. A scent he fully associated with the person right next to him.

“Your smell is always so comforting,” Seungmin mumbled, completely unaware of what he had just said.

Hyunjin just chuckled and continued to pat his head.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

-

“What are you doing?” Hyunjin asked. This question was directed to a still inebriated Seungmin who was now laying down in the entryway of their flat.

“Revenge,” the younger stated simply, a satisfied smile appearing as he looked at Hyunjin with eyes full of challenge. “You know, I never understood this but now that I’m doing it myself it really is comfy.”

“Yes, it’s very comfy but we need to get you to the bedroom,” Hyunjin pointed out. When he saw the knowing smile that appeared on Seungmin’s face he knew exactly what his boyfriend was going to reply with. Little did Seungmin know, Hyunjin was already planning to do exactly that.

He knelt down next to Seungmin, placing one of his arms under his knees and the other on his back. Seungmin was speechless as Hyunjin lifted him up bridal style before letting out a small laugh.

“This is nice,” Seungmin thought out loud, shutting his eyes and letting his head rest against Hyunjin. Unknowingly, Hyunjin smiled at the sight of his boyfriend cradled in his arms as he turned to head towards their bedroom.

It was… nice. Seungmin felt so at peace, so safe and warm as he was taken care of.

“Are you falling asleep?” Hyunjin asks softly. The only reply being a quiet hum.

He really loved this feeling.

He really loved this moment.

“I really love you.”

Hyunjin let out a small, fond chuckle.

“I really love you too.”

It was at that moment that the two of them had reached the bedroom. Carefully, Hyunjin placed Seungmin on the edge of the bed.

“Let’s get changed and go to bed, yeah?” Hyunjin questioned, although it was more a statement than a question. He moved over to their cupboard to get a fresh pair of pyjamas for the both of them, placing Seungmin’s next to him.

At first, Seungmin genuinely was trying by himself to get changed but he had chosen that day of all days to wear a buttoned up shirt. Maybe due to the alcohol in the system (almost definitely) or due to his current floaty mood (less likely but still a contributing factor) he was having way more difficulty than usual.

“Jinnie, can you help me change?” Seungmin asks with a pout, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. By this point Hyunjin had already finished changing, and he couldn’t help but laugh upon hearing Seungmin’s request. “Don’t laugh!”

“I’m not laughing at you, I just think you’re cute,” Hyunjin assured, moving to kneel down in front of where Seungmin was sitting on their bed and helping him with the buttons he was struggling with.

Seungmin just watched, following Hyunjin’s directions when needed. However, watching his boyfriend so intently just strengthened his desire to kiss him.

But, there was nothing stopping him from doing it anyway.

Seungmin leaned forward and placed (or at least attempted to) a quick peck on Hyunjin’s nose. Due to how tired he is mixed in with the fact he was drunk, it was very misplaced. He didn’t care though, only giggled before leaving another one on Hyunjin’s forehead. And another on his left cheek. And another on the right cheek.

Finally, he stared at his boyfriend’s lips, almost instantly closing the distance between them. The kiss was short, but sweet - he was sure that Hyunjin could taste the alcohol in his mouth but of course Hyunjin didn’t care. Evident by the fact that as Seungmin moved away, Hyunjin was quick to close the gap once again.

This kiss was slightly more heated, and a lot more sloppy. For them though, it didn’t matter; they just loved being in each other’s presence.

It was only when their tongues started to come into the equation that they broke the kiss - them both having a rule never to go too far when either of them were drunk. The rule had been set years ago but until this day they had kept it. 

It didn’t stop Seungmin letting out a whine when the connection between their lips was broken though. Hyunjin grinned at his boyfriend, taking in the sight of his heated cheeks and dilated pupils, moving his hand to pat his head reassuringly.

“Maybe you should get drunk more often,” Hyunjin teased. In return, Seungmin crossed his arms and pouted once again.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is trying to take advantage of me.”

“Yet you’re the one who looks disappointed we stopped kissing right now,” Hyunjin returned playfully. Turning his head away from him, Seungmin let out a huff in mock annoyance. That facade was soon gone as he yawned though.

“I think it’s time we go to sleep.”

Hyunjin put away Seungmin’s clothes and moved to help him into bed. Not that he needed the help, it was just something he wanted to do. Soon, Hyunjin joined him and instantly they adjusted to each other’s presence in the small space - Hyunjin wrapping his arms around Seungmin and pressing his back into his chest.

Once in his grasp, Seungmin turned around hesitantly in his arms.

“Hey, Jinnie…” he began slowly.

“Yes Minnie?”

“Could you sing for me? Like I do for you when you want to sleep?” Seungmin requested shyly. There was no need to be shy though, Hyunjin would even steal the stars for Seungmin. Singing was a much simpler task to fulfill.

“Of course I can.”

With that, Hyunjin sang. Compared to Seungmin, he was a little more hesitant and not as refined but Seungmin loved it that way. He loved Hyunjin’s voice. He loved Hyunjin’s warmth.

He loved Hwang Hyunjin.

Surrounded by the things he loved, Seungmin quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself from writing this, the idea was too cute.
> 
> Everyone please stay safe and remember to wash your hands! <3


End file.
